


I Will

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Depression, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Trans, Trans Ben Hanscom, Trans Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stop saying 'I wish' and start saying 'I will'. Ben does this, and Stan is advised to do it too--by the people they both love.Oneshot/drabble





	I Will

“I’m gonna give you some good advice that I wish someone else had actually given me,” Richie Tozier said, and for the first time in forever he actually sounded pretty serious. Ben looked at him, half doubtful, and half hopeful. It was sort of sweet.

“Yeah? What is it then?”

“Stop saying ‘I wish’ and start saying ‘I will’.” Richie smiled.

“…I will I was cis.” Ben muttered.

Ben… that’s just bittersweet honestly.

“Y-you sh-should start doing that too,” Bill said. His stutter had gotten much better and his friends were proud of him. He nudged Stan next to him. To let him know he was actually talking to him.

“Fine.” Stan said. “I will I was dead.”

“STAN NO—“


End file.
